The electrochemical generation of disinfective aqueous solutions has been studied for many years and many small scale devices have been designed. Unfortunately, such systems have had little market penetration because devices have typically proven to be unreliable and of relatively poor quality. Furthermore, the available systems do not provide solutions that display a sufficiently constant output quality, such that quality control requirements can be achieved and verified. Systems that produce near neutral aqueous solutions are known and marketed; however, these systems produce solutions of limited stability where insufficient concentrations of HOCl are produced to allow the use of the resulting solution as an effective sporicide.